Implícito-explícito
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Oneshot] Porque era distinto morir por ella a vivir por ella, la segunda, sincerísimamente, sonaba mucho mejor. [Yoosung x MC]


Este fic va con dedicatoria a Mari, por su cumpleaños en donde ya no contamos los años, si no los momentos, haha. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Mari bonita!

Los personajes ni el juego me pertenecen, todo es propiedad intelectual de Cheritz y yo hago esto por hobby.

¿Advertencias? Lime, Yoosung x MC. Situado entre el Good Ending y el After Ending de su ruta.

* * *

 **Implícito-Explícito**

1554 palabras

.

.

.

Dejó caer el pesado libro de anatomía animal sobre la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba harto de ver cráneos de mamíferos y tener que memorizar huesos y diferenciarlos por especies… le estaba empezando a dar una migraña por tener que esforzar tanto la vista. Escuchó sus pasos ligeros en la sala, pero ni siquiera se movió y la dejó acercarse, relajando sus hombros apenas ella lo abrazó por la espalda y colocando las manos sobre sus brazos, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

— _Cariño_ —la voz de ella le llegó como brisa tibia por la espalda, recorriendo su columna en un escalofrío—, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso? Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora.

—Sabes que quiero terminar luego por aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? —Yoosung se giró sólo para abrazarla por la cintura, hecho que la hizo reír—. No lo hagas difícil…

Ella sonrió, tomándolo como un desafío. Pese a todo, Yoosung seguía siendo inocente a veces, por lo que no supo interpretar su sonrisa y sólo la miró fijamente, hasta que el dolor de cabeza lo obligó a hundir su rostro en su regazo, ella enredó sus dedos en sus hebras doradas.

—Insisto en que deberías descansar, sabes que ver con tan sólo un ojo es difícil —comentó con el tono de voz dulce que tanto le gustaba a él.

El tono de voz que simplemente lo dejaba en las nubes sin posibilidades de bajar luego.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato? Te dejaré ordenado este desastre de libros y te llevaré algo —Kim la tomó de una mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas, negando.

—No, ya haces mucho por mí viniendo casi a diario para animarme y ayudarme a estudiar, no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

— _Hazlo_ —con la otra mano, ella tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla—. Así como dices que puedo _aprovecharme_ de ti y tu amor, haz lo mismo conmigo, por favor. ¿No es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti?

Yoosung sonrió, poniéndose de pie y atrapándola en un abrazo firme, apoyando su nariz en el espacio de su cuello y su clavícula.

—¿Está bien que yo…? —Ella lo silenció con un beso casto en los labios.

—Yoosung Kim, escúchame allí —continuó con sus besos, bajando a su garganta y hablando con voz queda—, _te amo_. Nunca pensé que por un accidente tan estúpido iba a conocer _al amor de mi vida_ , a un hombre tan devoto por mí… ¿cómo puedo mostrarte todo este amor?

Ambos lo sabían, si hasta ahora no habían llegado más lejos, había sido sólo porque Yoosung recurría _desesperadamente_ a su último resquicio racional. Ella sólo lo estaba haciendo difícil al pasar sus dedos por su nuca y buscar su boca. Ella tenía esa facultad: hacer unas cosas increíblemente fáciles y otras una misión imposible, como esta, mantenerse bajo control, ¿y si salía mal? ¿Y si…?

—Yoosung —llamó ella, suspirando sobre sus labios—, demos el siguiente paso, quiero, quieres… s-seremos cuidadosos…

El rubio cerró sus ojos, repartiendo besos delicados en su rostro, frotando su nariz contra la suya; si iba a pasar, esperaba que fuera una experiencia totalmente memorable. Si tan sólo las pequeñas manos de ella no estuvieran paseando tan tentadoramente por su espalda y su nuca… se le escapó un suspiro y ella le miró, riéndose entre dientes.

—Creo que comprendo a Luciel cuando disfruta meterse tanto contigo, Yoosung —sonrió ella, bajando sus manos a su cadera y apegándose a él, volviendo a besarle, ahora, con cierta _agresividad_ implícita.

Si tan sólo ella supiera cuánto le estaba costando mantenerse bajo control…

. . .

Su cuarto estaba en penumbras y la ventana apenas abierta para dejar entrar algo de brisa… sintió un dejo de vergüenza al notar lo pequeña que era la cama para los dos, pero ella, como siempre, negó y dijo que estaba bien, que era el principio de todo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Yoosung a pesar de los nervios de novato. La dejó sentarse en la cama, sentándose sobre sus talones para quedar ligeramente bajo su altura, tomándola por el rostro con suavidad.

—No quiero que te arrepientas, sabes… s-soy un novato —tartamudeó, ella lo levantó, tomándolo por los brazos recostándose contra la pared y obligándolo a quedar a gatas entre sus piernas.

—Ámame y estará todo bien, Yoosung —arriesgándose a verse lanzada, lo abrazó con sus propias piernas.

Esto ya no era como las sesiones de besos intensos y caricias sobre la ropa que solían darse en el sofá mientras veían una película y los dos lo sabían, porque ella había provocado y él se había dejado provocar, como si fuera lo más grande del mundo. La ayudó a recostarse sobre las almohadas, ella apenas pudo lo volvió a atrapar entre sus piernas.

—Te amo —repitió como una retahíla mientras ella se deshacía en suspiros y jadeos suaves ante sus caricias cada vez más íntimas, sentía su piel tibia contra las palmas de sus manos, intentaba memorizar cada rincón de su piel… sus muslos se sentían tan tersos que pensó que iba a volverse loco.

—Yo también te amo —le sonrió con infinito cariño, quitándole los anteojos y dejándolos sobre la mesa de noche—, estoy con el _hombre_ más apuesto que he conocido en la vida.

Normalmente, Yoosung se habría sonrojado hasta la nuca ante aquellas palabras, pero sólo pudo concederle una sonrisa en lo que alzaba su vestido, para admirar sin estorbos la piel de sus muslos y su vientre, pensando en la nueva belleza que descubría en ella todos los días. La belleza sensual, el deseo, algo que hasta ahora sólo pasaba de vez en cuando por sus pensamientos. Ahora, era una realidad. Sus besos la hacían suspirar, sus caricias eran las responsables de arrancarle suaves jadeos… todo consejo que cualquiera de los chicos pudo haberle dado, sencillamente desapareció de su cabeza.

 _Hay cosas que debo aprender por mí mismo_ , pensó, ayudándola a sentarse para bajar el cierre de su vestido y quitarlo, riéndose en el proceso porque su cabello se atoró en la cremallera. Con unos cuantos cabellos menos y varias carcajadas, lograron lanzarlo a la silla del escritorio, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa entre besos acelerados y mordidas en el cuello. Se detuvo a contemplarla, con el cabello despeinado, las mejillas brillantes y su piel nívea, apenas cubierta por la ropa interior… el simple hecho de que no combinara le pareció _adorable_. Lo que vino fue una seguidilla de risas nerviosas y detenerse un rato más a besar y descubrir nuevas zonas sensibles. Fue como si todos sus idílicos sueños de adolescencia se hicieran realidad; mientras la mayoría de su círculo se empeñaba en experimentar, Yoosung esperaba a la indicada, siendo ridiculizado muchas veces por ello.

La indicada estaba allí, frente a él, removiendo tímidamente su sostén. Fue gracias a su risita nerviosa que se dio cuenta, ¡vaya que lo notó! Le dio una mirada cargada de amor antes de continuar. Antes de entregarle su propio amor de la forma más pura, torpe y profunda que las pieles permitieron. Dar su vida por ella sonaba bien, como algo que él hubiera esperado hacer toda la vida… pero, _vivir_ junto a ella, sentir cada tono de su voz, su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus alientos mezclándose… era una forma nueva, porque era distinto _morir por ella_ a _vivir por ella_ , la segunda, sincerísimamente, sonaba mucho mejor.

. . .

Su respiración pausada, evidente del sueño, fue la mejor de las nanas, pero no podía dormir del todo, no era por la sensación de humedad que invadía todo el cuarto ni por tener que hacerse ambos sitio en tan reducido espacio.

—Gracias por… dejarme crecer a tu lado —murmuró, medio dormido, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho descubierto, mirando, no sin sonreír, las pequeñas _marcas de amor_ en sus hombros, su escote y su vientre, el ardor de los arañazos en su espalda y las marcas en su cuello y clavículas serían un recordatorio durante varios días… de que habían escalado como pareja y ahora, la pertenencia también era _física_ , si bien, en el alma, Yoosung estaba _seguro_ de que sería por siempre de ella.

—Buenas noches, Yoosung —susurró en voz adormilada, acunándose más contra él, dedicándole una caricia perezosa a su cabello.

Era increíble cómo esta chica, que lo hacía ponerse todo nervioso, pudiera darle semejante paz con tan sólo acariciarle el cabello y recordarle que estaba para él. Cómo lo ayudó en un pasado no muy lejano, cómo seguía apoyándole con todo su ser… una chica abismalmente diferente a Rika, ¿podría decir que _mejor_? Esa era de las verdades que no se atrevería a verbalizar ni ante ella, pero sí. A ella podía tenerla, por ella, existía otra clase de amor.

No estaba seguro de sus creencias, pero si existía un Dios, quería darle las gracias por tenerla a ella como su más grande apoyo, como la novia y mejor amiga que era. Tenía esa certeza absoluta de que, llegado el día, sería también su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Y ella pensaba similar, lo hablaron después de la fiesta y ella siempre se lo hizo saber de manera implícita.

Y él, desde ahora en adelante, se lo haría saber de manera explícita.

[ E n d ]

* * *

Ups, me olvidé completamente de Lisa. (?)

No quise ponerle más limón, porque a la tía Mari también le gustan las sutilezas por sobre lo explícito (y el MA es pecado acá(?)).

¡Gracias por leerme! Dicen que el sexo quita el dolor de cabeza, eso debe de explicar porqué vivo con migraña (?).

 _Casper Carrie_


End file.
